I've Got Something To Put In You
by Mi-chan87
Summary: What happens after the group mistakenly goes into a gay bar? One can only imagine. Pairings: Rintori, Reigisa, Makoharu I also do not own the song used in this.


The Iwatobi group, accompanied by Rin and Nitori were currently seated in a small restaurant enjoying their spring break. This was the first time they were able to reunite since the fall due to all the work the college professors had been piling up on them. Taking a tole more so on the freshman of the group, Nitori, Kou, Rei and Nagisa, they were relieved to finally have free time to spend with their senpais.

"Guys! Let's go there after this" Nagisa exclaimed bouncing in his seat, Rei looked at the blond in distaste. The group looked out the window where a club stood. A flash of neon lights peeking through the tinted windows.

"A club?" Makoto asked wearily, Nitori and Kou looked at the boy curiously, Rin scowling, and Haru's face blank as a sheet of paper. Nagisa just smiled.

"Yeah It looks like fun, were all legal to get since were all in college. Besides we don't have classes for another week so why not?"

"I CAN THINK OF SO MANY REASONS AS TO WHY THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Rei protested as he was thrust into the semi loud establishment. Nagisa just giggled and continued pushing said male further in, towards the bar. The others followed in behind them taking in the overwhelming environment. Music pounded from the speakers while the mass of bodies moved to the beat. The throng of people were all very lively, as one reveler could be seen twerking on one of the tables, shirtless holding two neon glow sticks in each hand, then promptly falling drunkenly on the floor. Causing Haru to raise a thin brow in question. This night was going to be a very interesting experience indeed.

"See? Doesn't this look fun?" Nasisa yelled loud enough to be heard.

"I guess…" NItori said his voice wavering slightly as he scooted his chair closer to Rin so that their arms brushed. Blushing slightly when Rin looked at him with a questioning glance but didn't voice any complaints. Turning his attention to the bartender that approached them asking what they would care to have. He then left with a wink turned Nangia's way, as he went to go help another customer.

"The people here are so friendly~" Nagisa commented in a sing song voice, as he took a sip from his drink.

"Hello." A tall brunette greeted as she approached the group, swaying her hips. Rin smirked slightly as she came closer only for his face to fall as she stood next to Kou, leaning into her.

"Hey," Kou greeted shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the girl looked her up and down. The others looking at the exchange with amused eyes.

"You wanna dance?" She asked with a flirtatious wink. Kou blushed in embarrassment as she attempted to move away.

"Um." She whined glancing at her brother for help, Rin smirked evilly at her in return.

"She'd love to." Kou glared fiercely at him, as she was roughly removed from her seat and onto the dancefloor. Rin chuckled to himself, causing the others to look at him disbelief.

"Rin senpai that wasn't very nice of you." Nitori scolded while Rin shrugged his shoulders. The night resumed with similar events as the Nitori, Nagisa, and even Makoto were asked repeatedly to dance. By various men. Much to Haru, Rei, and Rin's annoyance. Rei's patients was wearing thinner and thinner, finally reaching his wits end when Nagisa actually agreed to a request. All found Rei's expression highly amusing when Nagisa decided that twerking up a storm on his suitor's crotch was deemed appropriate at this time. Shrieking in utter outrage the bluenette walked briskly up to the 'couple' and collected the giggling blond. The two then were seen walking out of the building never to be seen again for the rest of the night.

"They're probably gonna go fuck." Rin commented nonchalantly, causing Makoto to chuckle lightly as he moved his hand to his lap.

"It was long over due anyways."

"Agreed." Haru spoke as he brushed his hand on Makoto's whom took the other's without hesitation. Squeezing it affectionately. Rin was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that all wasn't what it seemed. All however was confirmed when a man went on stage where a pole was located. He wore pink frilly lingerie that sparkled as the spotlight shone on him, his "skirt" left nothing to the imagination, and his fishnet stockings went up mid thigh with a black lacy garter held them in place, his black platform heels finishing the outfit off. He winked at the crowd causing everyone to cheer as he held on to the metal bar and dipped his hips.

"I wanna take you to a gay bar…"

"OH FUCK NO." Rin roared as he stood abruptly from his seat startling all those near him. Haru's eyes widened at the sudden realization while Makoto and Nitori blushed.

"Nagisa…" Rin seethed the others were glad that said boy was out of harms way...for now.

"Aiichiro san!" A voice called out, Nitori looked over his shoulder and paled, Rin's eyes hardened slightly as he took in this stranger's appearance. He was average height, and wore a black long sleeved shirt with a purple tank top peeking out on the shoulders, his gray jeans hugged his butt and legs rather nicely, while his black dress shoes completed his wardrobe. His hair was blond and glossy, face flawless, his bright blue green eyes shone brightly when the multi colored lights hit them,

'he even has a fucking birthmark under his right eye like Niroti' Rin thought annoyed.

"Ryuuta san." Niroti said his voice wavering slightly, Ryuuta smiled warmly at the boy leaning up against the bar beside Nitori. Rin glared at him harshly not liking how close this 'Ryuuta' was to the silver haired boy.

"What a coincidence it is to see you here! How are you? Oh my GOD you have to dance with me!" Ryuuta squealed as he went to grab Niroto's hand, only to have it slapped away. Looking up with a frown he took in the hatred radiating off the red head's form. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Ryuuta! I'm in Aiichiro san's dance class." He said sheepishly with his hand out. Rin mulled it over for a few seconds and reluctantly shook the guy's hand.

"Matsuoka, Rin." Ryuuta's eyes widened in realization, his lips twitched upwards in a knowing smirk.

"Oh," The boy started. "So you're Matsuoka senpai. Aiichiro has told me so much about you an-" His sentence was stopped as Nitori slapped his hand down on his mouth. Rin looked at them in confusion, fighting down the urge to blush. Turning his attention towards the silver haired boy he asked:

"Nitori you dance?" Nitori gasped, a blush making its way onto his face.

"Y-yes." He responded weakly.

"I didn't know that. How come you never told me?" Nitori cursed Ryuuta's name silently as sighed.

"It never came up?" Rin stared at him for a few moments, and Ryuuta took this opportunity to remove the short boy's hand from his mouth.

"Aiichirooooo sannnnn let's danceee" He whined, as he tugged on his arm. Rin took hold of Nitori's arm and tugged harder, making the boy stumble into his chest.

"We were just leaving." He said turning to Haru and Makoto who took the hint, and stood from their seats.

"We'll go get Kou." Makoto answered as the two walked into the crowd. Rin nodded in confirmation as they started heading out, pausing however look over his shoulder at Ryuuta only to say:

"Besides, you can't possibly do ballet in a club."

"Ballet?" Ryuuta whispered to himself in confusion as the group walked out the door.

Hi! I hope this is to everyone's liking, I wrote this with the inspiration a very good friend of mine has been giving me these last few days. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes we tried hunting for them all but we may have missed something. If you'd be so kind to leave review?

Thank you~


End file.
